


Хиганбана

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Tekken
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Это конец. Всё кончено. Теперь его счастливые дни — всего лишь потерянные воспоминания.





	Хиганбана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Higanbana](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497221) by Rojo-Conquistador. 



> Хиганбана — лилия огненно-красного цвета, "цветок смерти", "цветок печали".

То, что однажды было потеряно, никогда не вернётся.

Лэй Вулон погряз в истине этих слов. Уже несколько дней мужчина не выходил за пределы своей квартиры, хотя полицейское управление не раз вызывало его, и даже Джин со Стивом без остановки названивали ему с тех пор, как он перестал появляться на встречах.

Лэй чувствовал себя жалким. Он не занимался ничем, кроме просиживания штанов в углу комнаты. Он не спал сутками, боясь, что ночные кошмары вновь настигнут его, и нигде не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Прости.

Слёзы потекли по щекам Лэя, когда он прошептал это. Ужасная сцена снова возникла в его голове: звук выстрелов, запах крови… и мучительные крики Брайана. Это было слишком.

Он схватил банку пива и выпил содержимое разом. Алкоголь жёг горло. Не то, чтобы это его волновало — Лэй уже забыл, сколько употребил за последнее время.

Воспоминания о первых днях службы затопили его мысли. Он вспомнил, как впервые получил свой значок. И первый день работы с новым напарником.

— Брайан.

Брайан и Лэй были командой, заработавшей имя в первые же годы совместной карьеры. Для Лэя Фьюри был не просто коллегой, а лучшим другом и позже — любовником. Раскрытие преступлений, захват преступников… хорошие были деньки. Напарники часто прогуливались вместе в парке, когда у них были выходные, а затем проводили всю ночь в объятиях друг друга.

Лэй думал, что так будет продолжаться вечно. Но в ту роковую ночь его мир рухнул. Постепенно какая-то его часть умерла. Человек, которого он любил, навсегда исчез — по крайней мере ему так казалось. А когда он узнал о том, что Фьюри чудесным образом вернулся к жизни, то понял, что делал поспешные выводы. Лэй предполагал, что Брайан простит его. Как же он ошибался…

— Господи, Брайан!..

Мужчина закрыл глаза, ощущая, как меланхолия вновь окутывает его. Слёзы потекли сильнее. Человек, который когда-то пробудил в нём любовь, стал его главным врагом.

— Это моя вина!

_Верно, Вулон. Это твоя грёбаная ошибка._

Лэй моргнул. Похоже, чёртов мозг подкинул очередную галлюцинацию в виде голоса Фьюри. _Ха, ты как всегда жалок._

Голос не оставлял его в покое. Мужчина притянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками.

_Ты бросил меня, когда я нуждался в тебе больше всего!_

Полицейский снова закрыл глаза.

_Ты предал меня!_

Он изо всех сил старался игнорировать это.

_Ты мог приказать другим прекратить огонь, но вместо этого ты решил позволить мне умереть!_

Он хотел остановить это безумие.

_Почему, Лэй? Зачем?!_

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — огрызнулся мужчина. Раскачиваясь, он сжимал голову руками, боясь сойти с ума. Затем резко поднялся и бросился к кровати. Он больше не мог это терпеть. Он задыхался от вины, от боли, от всего. Рухнув на матрас, он уткнулся лицом в подушку. Приглушённые всхлипы нарушили тишину в комнате.

— Если бы я застрелился в ту ночь, то мог бы умереть с тобой. Мы были бы вместе…

Лэй свернулся на кровати, тепло которой уже не успокаивало.

— Я был трусом. Боялся смерти. Ты был для меня всем, поверь.

Медленно отпустив подушку, мужчина потянулся за чем-то под одеялом. _Вот оно._ Вытащив оружие, он перестал плакать.

— Возможно, теперь ты простишь меня.

На губах Лэя появилась печальная улыбка. Он приставил пистолет к голове, и в этот момент его лицо перестало выражать какие-либо эмоции.

— Я люблю тебя, Брайан.


End file.
